Adventures of Neon Starblaze
by griffenboy123
Summary: Neon Starblaze, intergalactic adventurer, has recently been recruited by Rebel Alliance. Now, has he stumbled across a plot by the empire?


**Chapter 1: Battle on the Icy Plains**

As the sun creeped up over the horizon of the icyplanet of Hoth, a lone man, wrapped in drab thermal clothing, glided across the ice planes on a old T-75 speeder bike. The stabilizers worked hard to keep the tiny bike in the air as the harsh winds thrashed from every direction. It slowly moved off the planes and began to creep up the side of a large glacier.

The man pulled to an abrupt stop right at the top of the glacier on the edge of a giant frozen cliff, and dove off the bike onto the ground near the edge. As he reached around, he plucked a pair of binoculars off his belt and focused in on something he had spotted at the bottom. "Well crap!" the man grumbled to himself as he quickly grabbed a communicator clipped to the front of his belt. "Mayday, Eco Base! This is Neon Starblaze reporting from sector S-17. I have just spotted a squadron of Imperial troops! I repeat! The Empire is on Hoth!"

Nothing was heard in response over the radio except static. Neon then realized that it was possible that the com receiver at the base was frozen from the ice storm that occurred the previous night, causing all radio communication to be rendered mute. "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Neon stated as a smile began to grow on his face. Reaching down, Neon push a small glowing red button on the gauntlet perched on the top of his left forearm. With that, armor began to creep out of the gauntlet and built itself around his body. Boots grew around his feet, a breastplate flattened over his chest, metal shielding appeared on his arms and legs, and a jet pack materialized on his back. As the last few pieces of armor snapped together around his neck, a helmet with a T-shaped visor folded over his head, revealing a sleek dark blue Mandalorian suit of armor. "Let's go to work," Neon said to himself as his jet pack shot him off the edge of the cliff and down the glacier toward the enemy troops.

Looking down at them Neon's in suit computer gave him a holographic display of the scene below. Giving him a good look at what he was up against. There were three AT-ST's, two AT-AT's, and at least two-hundred troops scattered around them, all headed towards the Rebel base. Nothing more than a scoot group, but if they got to Echo Base they would catch the small Republic outpost completely off guard. Neon knew that without the radio working there was no way to warn his allies, and that if he did nothing the legion would tear the rebels to peaces. Leaving them completely exposed for a full frontal attack by the Empire.

Neon quickly locked onto one of the large walkers and launch a missile out of his jetpack in mid-air. With a whirling hiss, it smashed into the AT-AT causing it to crash to the ground in a fiery inferno, crushing some of the stormtroopers as it fell. Looking up, the stormtroopers quickly reached for their weapons, but it was to late. Neon ground pounded into the ice, causing troops within a short distance of his impact to go flying in all directions. Neon jumped up quickly, snatching two pistols out of their holsters on his belt. He then sent a barrage of blue laser bolts into near by troops, dropping each of them with only one shot apiece. He then began to move across the plain with an unknown swiftness, taking down stormtroopers as he pasted by. In response, they began firing red bolts back at this surprise attacker. As he dodged bolts that flew toward him, Neon put the pistols back in their holsters and pull two lightsabers from his belt. Pushing their activation buttons, a green and blue blade sprang to life in either of hands. He then began to deflect on coming bolts back at the stormtroopers, causing them to strike their original wielders.

Using his force powers, Neon began to swirls snow up around the troops and himself, making it impossible for them to see him. He then ran towards the troops within the cloud taking them down one at a time. From the outside nothing could be seen except the snow flurry and flashes of green and blue. As the cloud began to clear, Neon stood in the middle of the troops strung out on the frozen ground. Now all that remained in his way of victory were the three AT-ST's and the sole AT-AT, all now headed towards him.

After deactivating both lightsabers, Neon reattached the hilts to his belt. He then stretched both hands out towards the three AT-ST's. With a jolt, the two legged assault vehicles levitated into the air. With a swift movement of his arms Neon brought his hands together with a loud clap. In response to his gesture, the AT-ST's slammed together and began to crumple into a large ball of shrapnel. When the heap of metal became quite compact Neon brought both his arms close to either side of his body, and with a great force Neon pushed both arms out away from his body as if thrusting away an invisible object just in front of him.

With that the large ball rocketed through the air towards the AT-AT. Unable to dodge the oncoming projectile because of its large lumbering body, the walker began to fire laser bolts at the hunk of AT-ST remains hurling towards it. Trying to obliterate its certain doom. But it was too late.

With a loud crash, the the large metal projectile smashed into the AT-AT's headed. As it ripped through the hull, a fuel line ruptured caused a chain reaction throughout the whole vessel. With a tremendous bang and a bright flash of light the AT-AT exploded, knocking Neon off his feet and snow to avalanche off the sides of the surrounding cliffs.

After a brief moment to collect the wind that had just been knocked out of him, Neon picked himself up off the ground. Brushing the snow off his armor, Neon heard a faint sound behind him. Not the the loud clang of more walker approaching from the distance, but the soft moan if a wounded Stormtrooper. Walking closer to the origin of the small noise, Neon spot the trooper in question. He strode quickly over to trooper and squatted down next to him. From the looks of it it appeared the he had receive a large gash across the front of his breast plate from Neon's lightsabers during his earlier attack. Though through further examination, Neon found he had not cut deep enough to actually cause any lethal damage.

Reaching into his belt Neon removed the small communicator again. After activating a comm signal he shouted into the device, "Echo Base! This is Neon Starblaze. Do you copy?" After a brief moment of static, a voice broke through. "General Starblaze. This is Echo Base. We read you loud and clear," a rebel communications officer stated through the mic. "Well, where have you been!?" Neon teased as a smile grew on his face. "Sorry for the inconvenience Sir. The mechanic team just returned from bring the com receiver back on line. After they finished their repairs we noticed you attempted to contact us. Do you have an emergency Sir? Do you need us to dispatch troops to your location?" Looking around at the remains of both stormtroopers and the once great Empire walkers, Neon began to chuckle to himself. "No I think I'll be fine," Neon stated through his communicator. "But I will be returning with a visitor I picked up out here on the plains." "A visitor?" the officer questioned. "I'll explain when I get back. Neon out!" With that Neon clipped the communicator back on his belt and returned his attention back to the injured Stormtrooper.

Reaching down Neon lifted the him off the cold ground and up across one of his shoulders. With a cringe, the man let out a loud groan. "Come on buddy, looks like you'll be coming with me for some R&R back at the rebel base. Nothing like a good old prison cell and some tasty food rations to eat." Neon said to the Stormtrooper with a large amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Your him aren't you? You're one of the two Jedi the Rebels just recruited." the trooper said weakly, trying to keep himself from blacking out again. "We had heard you were powerful. But none of the information we had received on you compares to the damage you just did!" "You think that was bad!? You should see what my brother can do!" Neon stated with a chuckle. "Now go to sleep." And with a flick of his wrist on his free hand and a little bit of Force power Neon forced the Stormtrooper out of consciousness. Turning around Neon headed back towards his speeder bike that still sat atop one of the large ice cliffs.

Once he reached it, he laid the trooper across the set and than sat himself down in front of his sleeping prisoner behind the controls of the old speeder bike. With a quick flip of the ignition switch the bike burst to life and began gliding across the ice plains once again. As Neon moved the bike back towards Echo Base, a frown grew on his face as he realized something. The Empires was coming after the Rebels, and it wasn't going to be pretty. The frown was then replaced by a small grin. Through the roar of the speeder bike's engines Neon muttered three words.

"Bring it on!"

_**Writer's Note:**  
_

_Thanks for reading my story. The character Neon Starblaze was actually one I created in the fourth grade, and the story is loosely based off of a similar story I wrote at that time. Hope you enjoy it. Second chapter will hopefully come out soon._


End file.
